Keroro the Sequel
by Raveg64
Summary: A sequel to the original Keroro Gunso series. After a series of lifechanging events, Keroro is given a newly assignened platoon and is yet again sent to conquer Earth. Along the way he must also fight an evil race of space invaders named the Chameleons.
1. Chapter 1: A Hot Day

**Keroro Gunso the Sequel **

It was a hot day in Pekopon, down in the basement of Hinata Household, Keroro was laying down on the floor with twelve fans blowing on him. Keroro announced, "Ohhhhhhh it's sooooooo hot!". After that Tamama came in with a bag of ice and layed it on Keroro's forehead. "Oh sergent" Tamama said. Outside of the Hinata Household, were Giroro's tent was, a paper plane flew inside of the tent. Giroro noticed and grabbed the plane, opened it up, and was then shocked to realize that it was a SOS from planet Keron. It said that there was a war occurring, and they needed help. Giroro then rushed down into the basement to warn Keroro. When he got into the room he yelled, and kicked Keroro until he got up. He sighed, and then asked Giroro what was wrong. Giroro then shoved the SOS in Keroro's face. Keroro then read the SOS and said," A WAR! Good thing I'm not in it". Giroro then punched him and yelled at him saying," How can you be so calm about this, our home plant is being taken over, and you don't even CARE!". Keroro became annoyed, and replied," Fine! I join in the stupid war thing, and just get it over with!. Giroro was then shocked by Keroro's way of speech, and became silent, but confused. Keroro then contacted Tamama(Who was currently getting more ice), Kururu(Who was currently inventing a weapon), and Dororo who wasn't really called at all. Everyone except Dororo and Angol Mois was in the hangar, and started bording their robots. Dororo then fell into his robot, and set course for planet Keron. Along the way, the platoon became more and more baffled at fact that Keroro is just willingly heading into a war. When they got near planet Keron, Chameleons then came out of no were and began shooting at them. The Armpit Platoon was holding them off quite nicely(strangely enough) until one of the Chameleons struck from behind and shot down Keroro. The platoon members then went out to retrieve him but the Chameleons ambushed them. Out of fear Keroro soon fainted, as he was falling into deep space.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown World

**Keroro the Sequel ch. 2**

On a strange unknown planet, Keroro wakes up and finds himself in the middle of nowhere. He says," Hello! Is anybody out here! Hello!". He begins to search around to see if anybody is there. Scared and Hungry. He then becomes tired and kneels down, then he begins to cry," Why didn't I just stay in the comfort of my home, why did I try to go to War!". While he was crying, a strange alien creature came up to him. He then looked forward just to notice the creature. He then jumped up and hid behind a rock, he peeked over just to see the creature staring at him," Boh Boh?" the creature said. Keroro then slowly approached the creature, and asked in a stuttering voice," H-Hey d-d-do y-you know where I am, or where I can find some shelter?". The creature then walked away. Keroro ran up and stop in front of the creature and said," Hey I'm talking to you, answer my question that's an order!". The creature then pointed its claw to the West, and kept crawling in that direction. Keroro then followed creature to that area. After 5 days, the two finally made it to their destination, it was a huge metallic dome that was planted into the ground. They went inside the dome, just to see more creatures that were just the same as the one that was with Keroro. Keroro looked in amazement at the creatures. The creature then flashed its antenna, which got the attention of all the other creatures. Then creature then said something in a strange language. The creatures then surrounded Keroro and carried him until they got to what seemed to be a recovery center. The creatures then placed him in one of the recovery capsules. Keroro then yelled out," Hey! Wait a minute what's going o-" but before he could continue he then fell asleep. Next morning Keroro woke up feeling refreshed, healed, and well rested. It took time for him to realize he was still on the planet he crash landed on. He then noticed a delicious smell outside the door. He walked outside the door only to notice a huge banquet of exotic, and strange foods. He then sat down a tasted the food, and fell in love with it. He gobbled up every plate until he became filled. He then looked to the right only to see a giant mecha, that appeared to be a upgraded version of the Kerobot. He then looked up and jumped with joy, and hopped into the cockpit of the giant machine. But then he realized that it was the strange creatures in front of him that built the machine. He then came up with an idea. He then said," Hey! Can you build me a capsule". The creatures then immediately built a huge capsule on the back of the Kerobot. Before Keroro was about to close the cockpit, the same small alien creature jumped in and landed on his shoulder. Keroro smiled and closed the cockpit. A huge pack of the alien creatures crawled into the capsule, and Keroro drove the Mecha outside of the dome. He then saw a huge cannon and a arrow pointing towards the cannon. He then boost jumped into the cannon, and saw nothing but darkness. Then out of nowhere a huge bang shot him out of the cannon, into space. A map on the monitor told him to head North from the planet in order to get to planet Keron. It told him to press a certain button in order to teleport to planet Keron. He pressed the button and teleported to the destination. Along the way he decided to the strange creature on his shoulder Iggy, and called the creatures Iggnortians. Happy to be home, he then prepaired for landing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Return Home

**Keroro Sequel ch.3**

On planet Keron, inside the Keron Army Headquarters. The Keronian fleet began discussing the events of the dissaperance of Keroro, as well as the death of the former Keronian commander. Commander Stululu then begins to make a speech," My fellow Keronians! Today is a very dreadful morning for us all. For this is the day were a astounding supreme commander, and his son part from us! But even if this loss is still in vain! We must still carry on, and also-". Before he could continue, one of the security guards rushed in and screamed," Commander! Commander! There's an unidentified unit that just landed in the docking area. "What!" Stululu yelled out. Everyone rushed out to the docking area, and saw a grey mecha in the hangar. Stululu then noticed the star on its chest and forehead then froze, and thought to himself," No it can't be, how is he still alive". The cockpit then opened up, and then Keroro came out the cockpit and said," Wow seems like you really missed me". Keroro then jumped out of the cockpit, and everyone hudled around him and cheered. Keroro then was confused and wondered what was going on. Stululu then welcomed Keroro back home. After a while, Keroro then began peeking over the crowd, just to see if his father was anywhere around. Keroro then asked Stululu," Hey do you know where my dad is?". Stululu froze for a second and led Keroro to a dark room. Stululu then turned on the lights, and Keroro seeing what was in front of him became unsure. Keroro asked," This is a joke right?". Stululu nodded his head no. Keroro then had a dreadful look in his eyes. He kneeled down and started crying. Later that day he stopped crying but still couldn't get over the fact that his father was dead. He then started to think of all the abuse he had to take on Earth. He thought to himself," If only I was stronger", and started having short temper tantrum that was shown in a punch to the wall that put a huge dent in it. He realized it and then became shocked. He then stared at his fist for the next 3 minutes, and came up with an idea. He then went up to Stululu sitting in a thrown. He said," I don't want to be an Armpit anymore". Stululu then was confused and asked," Come again"? Keroro repeated himself," I don't want to be a Armpit anymore!". Stululu then laughed and said," Oh! You don't want to be an Armpit anymore. Well you see, its not as easy as you think it is, the only way you can reach higher in the rankings is by taking special training, and getting the highest score". Keroro replied," Then so be it". Stululu then became shocked by Keroro's choice, and then asked," Are you sure"? Keroro said," Yes, I am very sure". Stululu still unsure, excepted Keroro's decision, and signed him up for special training. The next morning Keroro packed his bags and said goodbye to his mother, he then set out for his special training.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: The Departure

**Keroro Sequel ch.4 **

In the Keronian army headquarters, one of the soldiers came into Commander Stululu's thrown room to report news of Keroro's Training scores. The soldier said," Commander Stululu! I have come with important news on Keroro's scores in the special training you set him up for. I don't know how he did it but he did, he passed the training, and got the highest score". Stululu then replied," Well isn't that a strange surprise, he seems to have improved a lot, more than I expected". Stululu then called Keroro to his thrown room. He told Keroro that he would raise him higher in the ranks. He also said he would be given a new set of platoon members. Afterwards Stululu then asked," Uh Keroro! What exactly are the things are going to be helping with the project that you brought here"? Keroro said," I called them Iggnorians". " Oh right" said Stululu. The next day Keroro was then sent to the hangar to meet his new platoon. The hangar gate opened up to reveal 5 keronians, one with a swat mask, and a army vest on, one with red eyes and navy blue skin, who was wearing a scarf, one who looked sort of robotic, one who was wearing a strange mask to the point were you could not see the face, and another one who was wearing an eye patch, with a set of army gear . The 5 keronians then introduced themselves one by one. One of them said," My name is sergent Gyrara, I will act as your corporal during the time I am in this platoon. Another one said," My name is sergent Shadodo, I will act as your sergeant first class. Another said in a sort of quiet voice," My name is sergeant Denbobo, and I will act as your sergeant Major. Another said," My name is sergeant Diriri, and I will act as your lance corporal. The last one said," My name is sergeant Zebubu, and I will act as your Command sergeant major. Pleased to see his new troops Keroro then said," Alright! Let's get going". But before Keroro began heading into the ship he was interrupted by a voice in the distance," Hey! Wait for me!". Keroro and the platoon looked to the left to see a light brown keronian. Gyrara then said," Hey Keroro", " What?" Keroro said," Do you think that's the First sergeant you were talking about being absent?" . " No I don't believe so" Keroro said. The young brown keronian said," Wait I'm your first sergeant". Keroro then became confused, and waited for him to catch up. Keroro said," Your late!". The brown keronian apologized for being late, and then introduced himself," My name is sergeant Surara, and sorry for being late, I was really busy so…". " Just get on the ship" Keroro said in a annoyed voice. The Group set out into space and, set course to Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: Setting Up Base

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

The Keroro platoon took a landing on Earth. Their base was set up somewhere in the ocean. Inside of the base Keroro and the others were setting things up, and then went to the hangar for a special meeting. 6 huge mecha were shown in the hangar, Keroro then began assigning them to one of them. " Alright then! Now pay attention, I'm going to assign you to a special mech. You will be assigned to the one you get depending on your talents, and skills." Keroro announced, " Gyrara! You will be assigned to the big black mech that has a huge assortment of weapons, and built in missiles in the shoulders. Shadodo! You will be assigned to the smoothed edged navy blue mech with the red visor. It is given sharp claws, and is more adaptive to aerial combat. Denbobo! You will be assigned to the brown mecha in which is given excellent scanning capabilities, and a MPH cannon which is loaded with energy bombs. Diriri! You will be assigned to the silver mecha in which is equipted with a sword, and is built for long and close range combat. Zebubu! You will be assigned to the white mecha in which is well….pretty basic. And Surara! You will be assigned to the white and red mecha, in which is optimized for aerial combat and is equipted with a machine gun, and a assortment of missiles.". " If you have any questions or comments fell free to tell me." Keroro said. Keroro then dismissed everyone and left. The platoon members then begane conversing between themselves. " Whew! Sure is good to get all that off my chest!" Gyrara blurted out. " Well he sure isn't the person Giroro told us he was" Zebubu said. " Kinda wish he was" Shadodo said. " Hey! What do you think he's doing now." Surara pointed out. The platoon members then decided to spy on him. They sent Surara to go ask him questions. Keroro then noticed Surara and said," Yes Surara what is it." Surara said," Oh! Hello sir, um…". Surara studdered," Uh…." Keroro said, " Well! Spit it out!". Surara then asked," What do you do in your spare time…." Keroro replied," Oh that! Oh well hm….I work out." Surara then became confused from the answer and so did the platoon. Keroro then walked off, and the platoon stopped spying. " Well…..That was disappointing….." Shadodo said. " I really we should mind our own business…" Denbobo said. Later that day, everyone started doing their own thing, Shadodo was reading a book, Surara was researching, Diriri was meditating, Zebubu was polishing his guns, Gyrara was doing target practice, and Keroro was of course working out. While everyone was relaxing, Denbobo was working on a new weapon for the Shadobot MK III to use. It was a specialized gun that would blow up almost anything. Shadodo then started to take a break from reading and decided to check up on what weapon Denbobo was building for the Shadobot . Shadodo then went down into the basement area of the base, in which the laboratory was located. " Are you done yet?" Shadodo asked. " It's almost complete" Denbobo said. Later on Denbobo sent Shadodo to the training room to see if the super weapon was perfected yet. Shadodo shot the gun and blew up the target. " Success!" Denbobo yelled out. Denbobo then went to go invent some other weapons for the robots. He created many weapons such as a gattling gun that shot out missiles, two energy based machetes that when put together create a giant sword, and a giant laser cannon that was designed for the Denborobo MK 3, and a special gun pod made for Surara's mech. He then informed Keroro of a new weapon he developed that would be able to help them turn animals into human warriors that would listen to the platoon's every will. After hearing this Keroro then remembered Kururu and how he would always invent new things, but they usually would not work to were it would be useful for the platoon. Keroro then asked," Does this…..Gun actually work?" Denbobo then became slightly confused, but then realized what he was getting at and asked," Did you have Kururu in your platoon sir?". Keroro then said," Why yes I did." Denbobo then replied," Good! All you need to know is that I am nothing like him.". Denbobo then walked off out of the door. Keroro then called the platoon down to the teleportation room at night time. " Fellow platoon members! Today is the day of our first mission!" Keroro announced," Ah…But sir, isn't it 1:23 in the morning." Surara said. " Surara! As a sergeant, you should know that even when it is night, we must still stick to our given mission!" Keroro replied. The platoon then teleported onto land, and invisibly walked towards the public zoo to begin their mission

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: First Attempt

**Chapter 6: Night at the Zoo**

The Keroro platoon walked into the zoo in which was currently closed, and nobody was there which gave them a operonity to sneak in without getting caught. The first exhibit they went to was ostrich exhibit. Keroro shot the gun at the group of ostriches and turned them into humans. They were people wearing black clothing, and had pink faces. They kneeled down and said," Master! What is it that you wish for us to do!". " Well this is surely impressive! Surely better than the last one." Keroro replied. "they then teleported the Ostrich soldiers to the main headquarters.

They then went to the lion cage and shot the lion with the gun, and turned it into muscle –bound, decked out army man with long golden hair. They then began going around and teleporting the animals around the zoo. The next morning, authorities came to look into sudden disappearance of the public zoo animals. The tragedy soon came up on the news. In Pekopon, there was a house where other keronians were just setting up base, this house was the Hinata house hold, and it was just your regular morning for the Hinatas. Natsumi, and her mother were just simply watching television while Fuyuki on the other hand was up in his room depressed about the fact that his friend Keroro had left without a single good bye.

The Armpit Platoon's newly selected leader Soruru came in and out of the house bringing in materials for the new base, along with Gundam Model kits. Ms. Hinata then went up to her son Fuyuki's room to cheer him up. " Fuyuki it's okay. I'm sure Keroro will come back some day." said," So why not just come downstairs and have some breakfast". Fuyuki and Ms. Hinata went downstairs and ate breakfast. Soruru then tried to cheer up Fuyuki," Oh don't worry Fuyuki! I'll be your friend!". Fuyuki looked at him for a second and then looked away. Then all of a sudden, a emergency broadcast then appeared on the tvt saying that all the animals at the zoo have mysteriously disappeared. After the broadcast the house soon became silent. (Wait a minute that can't just happen out of nowhere, it must be….Keroro) Fuyuki thought to himself. Fuyuki then ran up to his room, got dressed, and rushed out the door. Natsumi said," Man that kid is a loser" thinking that he thought it was some kind of alien abduction. (But wait if he gets into this, he could cause all kind of trouble!) Natsumi thought. She then got dressed and ran out the door. " Hmph…Kids these days" Ms. Hinata said.

Soruru then went into the basement and started pacing and grunting to himself," Damn that frog! Damn that frog to HELL! It's always Keroro this and Keroro that! I can't stand it anymore! First he wins the heart of my commander, then he takes all my friends away, and now he takes my chance of befriending FUYUKI! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!". Later that day in Keroro's base, Keroro and his platoon were then setting up the new super humans for their invasion on pekopon. Keroro then orders Surara to deploy the soldiers in the city. The animal soldiers are then began rampaging the city and killing everyone who resisted. But then the government showed up and took every single one of them down. " Damn…that was fast…" Keroro said depressingly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: A New Recruit

**Chapter 7: A New Member, a Hard Fought Battle**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. In underwater in the Keroro's base the platoon was sleeping soundly until a monitorized Stululu screamed and woke up Keroro. " Yawn….what is it" Keroro said, Stululu said annoyed ," Is that a way to reply to your superiors…..". Keroro then looked to the side of him to see Stululu. He then jumped out of bed, and stood at attention then said," OH! Good Morning Stululu, what a surprise to see you here!". Stululu then said," Well good morning to you Keroro. I came to tell you that there is a new soldier that will be assigned to you r platoon today and will arrive at 4:40 PM.". Oh really! Who is it." Keroro replied," Well Keroro, I hate to say this but I am not allowed to tell you anything about the new recruit. All I expect you to do is tell the other platoon members and prepare for their arrival." Stululu explained," That is all!". " Wait! How am I supposed to-" Keroro then is cut off," Great…..just great…".

Keroro then wakes up the other platoon members and tells them the news," Fellow platoon members! I have woken you up this early in the morning to tell you the good news! Today at 4:40 PM we will be getting a new recruit! So it is our job as platoon members to welcome the newcomer!" Keroro announced. " Oh really! Who is the new recruit! What's their name! What do they look like! Surara said excitedly. Keroro replied," Surara…..I'm afraid I can't answer your question"," Why not….." Surara said. " Because as it turns out, me nor Stululu are allowed to tell you who the new recruit is" Keroro said. " (clears throat) Uh… Sir, why are you and Stululu not allowed to tell us who the new recruit is exactly?" Shadodo asked. " Well you know what! I don't know! I don't know why I can't tell you! But you wanna know something Shadodo! What you to do is SHUTUP, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISINESS…..and get the hell on the ground and give me 50, and if you don't…I have the full right to physically punish your ASS! You got it!" Keroro said in a angered and loud voice. Shadodo then sighed, and then began doing 50 pushups.

Later that day in the Hinata household, Fuyuki was up in his room being depressed about the events that happened yesterday. Yesterday Fuyuki ran and came to the local zoo and snuck in. Natsumi then followed behind him, but Fuyuki didn't notice. Fuyuki then began investigating, and avoiding authority agents. He then stumbled on a set of strange footprints that were in the shape of a oval, and smelt like frog, and water. Fuyuki then became happy of the fact that his old Keroro was alive and had been in the area. But then Natsumi sprung from behind him and grabbed him really hard. The two were then caught by the authorities and brought to the agents leader. " Oh man I wonder what they're going to do to us." Fuyuki said in a frightened voice. " Shut up, its your fault for coming here in the first place!" Natsumi said angrily. A group of men in black suits entered the room, and began questioning them. Natsumi then said," Oh sorry for all the trouble my little brother has caused, he was just with a bunch of friends that ended up ditching him because he was about to get in trouble". " What were the names of these children." One of the agents said. " Tim, Eric, and John" Natsumi replied. The agents then believed their story and let them go. The agents leader said," Let this be a lesson to you! Whatever you have witnessed here will be kept secret! Understand…" Natsumi said," Yes, we understand….". The two then left and went home. Thankfully Natsumi did not tell their mother what had happened, nor did she figure out. Fuyuki then began to cry while staring at a Gundam model kit that Keroro had built.

Meanwhile in Keroro's base. The Keroro platoon were in the middle of cleaning, and setting up the base for new recruit. After they were done everyone went to the base entrance, and Denbobo went to the control room in case if the new recruit didn't know where the base was. The at exactly 4:40 PM, the entrance door than began to open to reveal a bright red Keronian, with bright orange eyes, and strangely familiar pink hair. The Keronian then asked," Is this the Keroro platoon headquarters"? Keroro then looked at the Keronian with a confused face, carrying a strange feeling of Dey Ja Vu. " Uh, excuse me! Can I get some answers please!" the Keronian said in a impatient voice. " Oh sorry about that! If you are looking for the Keroro platoon headquarters you have come to the right place! My~ name is sergeant Keroro ~! Nice to have you on board, I will be your leader and squad commander for the time you are here! Please make yourself at home!" Keroro said in the musical voice. " Oh uh….thank you for the the um…warm welcoming, your oh so too kind….but In that case let me introduce myself. I am sergeant Samama and I will act as your first private." Samama said while blushing. One by one the platoon began introducing themselves to Samama. " Hello there my name is sergeant Surara, and I am Keroro's first sergeant!" Surara said with sparkles in his eyes. " My name is sergeant Shadodo, and I am Keroro's sergeant first class" Shadodo said in a mumbled voice while being unimpressed. " My name is sergeant Gyrara, and I am Keroro's Corporal." Gyrara said in a confident voice. " My name is sergeant Zebubu, and I am Keroro's command sergeant major" Zebubu said. " (Snickers) My name is sergeant Denbobo, and I am Keroro's sergeant major" Denbobo said. Diriri then walks up to Samama and bowed, then she wrote down her name and what her class she had in the platoon. Keroro then looked at Diriri in a confused fashion.

Keroro then gave Samama a tour around the base. While doing so the other platoon members, except Shadodo who was reading a book in the corner while leaning on the wall, and Denbobo who was currently experimenting with new weapons. " Well it's good to have a girl in the platoon for once" Surara said. " What you interested in her?" Gyrara said. " Oh no! I don't mean it like that!" Surara said. While the two were talking, Shadodo saw Diriri walk away in a silently into the hallway. Shadodo then decided to follow Diriri to ask what was wrong. Shadodo followed Diriri until he got to her room. He opened the door and walked in to see what if anyone was in there, until he got caught by Diriri who was threatening to cut his neck with a knife. Shadodo said in a worried voice, " Diriri! Diriri! I'm just trying to ask what's wrong" !. Diriri then let him go and put away the knife. Shadodo then asked Diriri what was troubling her. Diriri then looked down and mumbled. "What" Shadodo said. "I said, I'm depressed about the fact that the platoon thinks I'm a guy" Diriri said in a quiet voice. Shadodo then said," Why would you be so depressed about that". " Because I don't have a tail". Diriri responded. " What's so wrong about not having a tail?" Shadodo asked. "…..Do you really want me to tell you….." Diriri said in a unsure voice.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8: Diriri's Secret

**Chapter 8: Diriri's Secret**

"Do you really…want to know…." Diriri said in a unsure voice. Shadodo paused to think. " Yes Diriri you can tell me anything." Shadodo replied. " Fine…then sit down….." Diriri again said in a unsure voice. Shadodo and Diriri sat down to listen.

" It all started…when I was young: I was a young and happy tadpole back then, always bounced of the walls, and always ran my mouth. I lived in a large village with mother and father. I loved many things about myself, but the one thing I loved the most…was my tail. If you were a woman in my village the more unique your tail is….the more beautiful you were. But I thought of my tail of more than just beauty….it was my pride. One day, a day I would later on hate, I was with my friends and as usual we were causing mischief. We were trying to sneak some food out of the school cafeteria. However someone came in and saw us, we tried to run away, but I got caught on the fence, and was left behind. The man found me and told the authorities what had happened. Sense it was allowed were I came from, I was set up for punishment. The next morning, they dragged me to a red room, the room was filled with many other tails and knifes. One of the people grabbed a butcher knife and….cut my tail off. Along with cutting my tail off, I was banished from the village.

"And….. that is what happened…" Diriri said in a quiet voice. Shadodo then looked at Diriri and then looked at the stub on which Diriri's tail would be. Shadodo then said," I hate to hear that". Diriri then looked up at Shadodo. Shadodo then said," That must be hard for you to not have a tail". Diriri then replied," Yes it is". Shadodo then said," I wish I could stay longer but I have to leave". Diriri then interrupted him by saying," Wait, I –I want to tell you something". Shadodo then looked back and stopped in place and turned around. Diriri then said," Do you know, how to say goodbye in my Neron Keronian"? Shadodo then looked puzzled and said," No, I don't think I do". Diriri then bowed her head down, and looked at shadodo and told him to the same. Shadodo then bowed. The two of them both bowed at each other, then Shadodo left.

Shadodo then went into Keroro's room. Keroro then noticed Shadodo and asked him what was wrong. Shadodo said," Do you know that Diriri is a girl"? Keroro replied," Yes I do". Shadodo then asked," What really! How do you know". Keroro replied," Well I have to know everything about you don't I"? Shadodo then chose not to press on and left.

Then all of a sudden, the alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the hangar, while Keroro rushed to the super computer to see what set off the alarm. Keroro was the surprised to realize that it was the Chameleons who were trying to take down the base. Everyone leapt inside of their mechs and headed out. When they got outside, they saw a group of Chameleon units. Keroro, and Gyrara began shooting while Shadodo, and Denbobo started sniping them out. Surara then was able to take out the leader, and then the rest of them tried to retreat, but Diriri killed them before they could do so.

When the Keroro platoon got back inside the began discussing the current situation. Keroro announced," My fellow platoon members! It unfortunately seems that we are being targeted by the Chameleons! For whoever does not know what or who the Chameleons are they are a race of space invaders that we just recently had a war with. Even though that battle was quick, and easy for most of you, more are going to be coming afterwards so be prepared!".

Keroro then left the hangar and went to the gym to work out. Surara then had a thought to himself ( Were those really the Chameleons. I knew they would try to strike back at some point. But, all I need to do is kill as many of them as possible. I need to get revenge for what they did to my father).


	9. Chapter 9: Keroro's Strange Reunion

**Chapter 9: Strange Things Happen, Fuyuki and Keroro reunite **

It was just your regular day in the laboratory of Kururu. Kururu was currently making a present that Fuyuki requested for him to make. Kururu then sent the present to Fuyuki the next day after he was finished. It was a pin that was said to allow Fuyuki to change into a Keronian in and out anytime he wants. He wanted to use this pin to find a reason to get close to Keroro and to figure out where he is currently. Kururu also stuck a note to the pin that said:

Dear Fuyuki

Even though I don't have much feelings for you I understand that you miss Keroro, so I have made you a special pin that should allow you to get close to him. I have already set up everything for your reunion with Keroro.

Sincerely, Kururu

PS: Oh, and I also gave you a pair of Potara Earrings just in case if you want to get more closer to him.

Fuyuki then put on the pin and then transformed into a Keronian. Fuyuki then said," Hm, so this is how it is to be like Keroro. Okay I should go to the Pacific Ocean to find Keroro. Fuyuki then went into the Armpit platoon's base and set quardenets to the Keroro platoon's base in the Pacific.

Meanwhile Keroro was in the gym doing push-ups, and then got a message from Stululu, " Hello Keroro pleasant to see your doing well". "Yeah…..Hey! There's something I need to tell you about" Keroro said in a tired voice. " Yes what" Stululu asked? Keroro said," Well the other day I just attacked by low ranking Chameleons, we were able to take them down, but I have a strange hunch that they are trying to make a counterattack". Stululu then said," What! Really! Alright then, Keroro you let me look into this" (Monitor turns off). Keroro then hears Gyrara coming down the hallway to tell him that they have a person from the Keronian army who came to observe their progress. Keroro then rushed down to teleportation room to see a light blue keronian, with a navy blue hat. The keronian then introduced himself," Hi my name is uh…. Oh right Fuyuyu yeah that's my name". Keroro and the other platoon members began staring at Fuyuyu with a confused look on their faces. Shadodo then said," Hmph….. I'm going back to my room….". "I'm going back to experimenting…." Denbobo said. " I'm going back to target practice" Zebubu said. " Kind of uninterested" Surara said. Diriri then went back to her room along with everyone else. Gyrara stayed behind and observed the young Keronian and said," Uh…Sir! You sure it's okay to let this guy in the base….". Keroro then said," Well…I guess, I mean he is here for observation". Keroro then told Fuyuyu to follow him. Fuyuyu happily followed Keroro around the base. After a while Gyrara soon started to become suspicious of Fuyuyu, and followed them everywhere. Later on Keroro too became suspicious.

Later that day Fuyuyu then notice that his time for observing was almost over, and he tried to get as close to Keroro as possible. Gyrara then quit following Fuyuyu and Keroro, but then remembered the pin Fuyuyu was wearing. Gyrara then came up with a theory that Fuyuyu wasn't really a Keronian, and that pin he was wearing helped keep people from knowing his true identity. At the time Fuyuyu was getting ready for departure, Gyrara then jumped out of nowhere and took off the pin to reveal that he was Fuyuki Hinata. The platoon members began opening fire, until Keroro stepped in and told them to put down their guns. Keroro then asked Fuyuki," Fuyuki….why the hell did you sneak into my base….". Fuyuki said," Sarge! How could you talk that way to a person who went out of his trouble just to see you again!". Keroro and the platoon paused. Keroro then said under his breath,"…Grow Up…". Fuyuki then stopped crying and looked up. Keroro then said," Fuyuki….you have to grow up….You can't stay this way you just can't! You can't stay the way you are now, you have to move on! I moved on, Natsumi moved on, even your mother's moved on! You can't just stay as a little boy who is looking for his friend! You have to move ON!". Fuyuki then began to understand Keroro's words and said,"…..Okay….If that's what's best then…yes I'll do it! I'll do it for you!" Fuyuki and Keroro then hugged each other and parted ways. The platoon then left and Gyrara then said to Keroro," You did good sir. You did good!".

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10: Keroro Changes

**Chapter 10: Natsumi Meets the New Keroro**

One morning in Pekopon, Natsumi woke from bed and opened her curtains, then looked at the sky and said," it's going to be a great day"! But then Natsumi smelt smoke and then looked down and saw Giroro and another keronian trying to put a fire. Natsumi then ran downstairs and put out the fire. She then asked in a angry voice," Who the hell started the fire!". Giroro then pointed to Gyrara who was looking at Natsumi's cleavage from her pajamas, and then blushed. Natsumi then covered herself and yelled out," Giroro! Get your perverted frog friend out of here!". Giroro said," Sorry I can't. Special orders". Natsumi then angrily marched out mumbling the words," Stupid frogs, with their stupid orders". Keroro then walked out right after her, with her not noticing. Keroro then asked," So…..Gyrara! How's the observation going"? " It's going sir!" Gyrara said. " Oh and uh….Giroro…" Keroro said inconspicuously," Do you think that Natsumi looks a bit um…older than the last time we saw her". Giroro then blushed and replied," It was because of jealousy. One time she was really jealous of this on girl at school, for getting more love letters than her. She then began to start drinking milk, and next thing she knew, her breasts were in between c and d". " Oh! Well that's nice to know" Keroro said. Keroro, Giroro, and Gyrara went to basement area were Soruru room used to be. Gyrara then asked," Oh that reminds me, what exactly happened to Soruru"? Giroro then answered," Well…..you see, last night Fuyuki kicked him out of the house, because he thought Soruru would be too much of a distraction. Me and the other platoon members tried to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Not even Stululu, or anybody else was able to find him. After that he was then thought to be killed by the Chameleons, or worse the authorities". Keroro said," Damn, that's pretty messed up".

Later that day, Tamama, Dororo, Kururu, Denbobo, Diriri, Shadodo, Surara, Zebubu, and Samama came to the Armpit platoon's base control room. Keroro then announced," My fellow platoon members, and Armpits! I know today might be a little confusing. Mainly because we have a newly assigned mission, and that mission is to observe the Armpit platoon. Now I want you to know that there are humans who are currently living above us, and sadly know of our existence. But thanks to Stululu, they will be kept quiet! Now please enjoy yourselves in the Armpit's base, while a special guest will prepare a lunch for us! Everybody will you please give a nice warm welcome to Angol Mois"! Angol then saw Keroro and jumped in the room, and hugged him almost to death. " Oh~ Uncle! I missed you so much!" Angol joyfully said. "(Grunts) I missed you to Angol…" Keroro said. Shadodo then begane snickering, and Keroro yelled out," Hey! If you keeping laughing, I'm going to give 130 push-ups"! Shadodo then grunted and became silent.

Afterwards, Samama, and Surara headed upstairs to fetch some drinks. Surara asked," Hey Samama did you see that girl with the pink hair? She looked kind of like you don't ya think"? Samama replied," Hm…..I guess you can say she looks like me, if I was a human that is". Natsumi then walked down the stairs, and saw Samama, and ran up to her. She then grabbed Samama and started observing her. Samama then yelled out," Hey! What the hell are you doing! Put me down"! Natsumi then stomped her way downstairs into the basement, and slammed the door open and yelled out Keroro's name. "Oh Natsumi! What a wonderful but unfortunate surprise". Keroro said. Natsumi then tried to punch Keroro, but Keroro points a gun at Natsumi causing her to stop, and make all the platoon members silent. Surara then came in the room crawling from the beating Natsumi gave him. Keroro said," Oh my god! Surara what happened"! "I…..(gags)tried to s-s-stop…her…..Sir…." Surara said in a raspy voice. Natsumi then looked at Keroro angered, but before she could say anything Keroro interrupted," Natsumi…You may be able to toss around the Armpits, but you will never toss around….MY PLATOON! I'm sick and tired of it, I'm not the shitty, kiss ass frog you knew when you were young. I've changed, and I know for a damn fact that you aren't going to…PISS ME OFF"! With that Keroro kicks Natsumi into the wall. After hearing all the commotion Fuyuki runs downstairs into the basement, only to find Keroro with a blue aura around him. Before Keroro could finish Natsumi off, Fuyuki stood in front of Natsumi, and then a buzzer went off. Keroro then stopped and said," Damn, I let myself go out of hand there for a second, what was that". Zebubu then told Keroro that observations were over, and they had to return back to the base. Keroro and his platoon left and teleported back to their base, and brought Samama, and Surara to a healing chamber.

Meanwhile Fuyuki, and Giroro were helping Natsumi heal. "I can't believe it. How was Keroro able to do that" Natsumi said. "I don't know. He sure didn't have that power before". Giroro said. Giroro then remembered when Keroro first yelled at him, because he was annoyed by him. Even today Giroro still didn't know why he would do such a thing. (Could that strange power Keroro let out today have something to do with his voice change, or his change in personality. What if him yelling at me that one day was a beginning to something).

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11: Here Come the Locals

**Chapter 11: Local Platoons**

It was a partly cloudy morning over the Pacific Ocean. The Keroro Platoon didn't have much to do for the past week, no Chameleons, no orders, no missions, nothing. Keroro was the first to wake up, he started his day with some military drills. Keroro was then interrupted by a strange call from an unknown Keronian. Keroro looked at the call, and the caller's name was Jeruru, a Keronian commander that carried his own platoon, caller ID said. Keroro was baffled by this, but the answered the call anyways. "Hello" Keroro said. "Oh! Good morning, is this the Keroro residence?" Jeruru asked. Keroro then became even more confused, and suspicious then said," Yes this is Keroro. But before we get deeper into this conversation let's answer a few questions here. Who are you? Why do you have my number? And why are you calling me now at a time like this?" Keroro replied. Jeruru then said," Oh! My apologies Mr. Keroro, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is sergeant Jeruru, I am the great and glorious leader of the Jeruru platoon. AKA your new neighbor"! Keroro then paused and said," Wait my WHAT"! "Oh wait sorry, I have some important business to take care of at the moment. Oh and can you do me a favor and tell Shadodo I said hi, Chao!" Jeruru says then cuts of Keroro.

Keroro then begins to think the call was a prank call, and that he probably won't see the guy again. But before Keroro starts his warm ups again, he is yet again interrupted by another mysterious caller. This time the caller's name was Metata, who also had his own platoon. Keroro sighed and answered the call and said," Who is it"? Metata said," Do know a platoon leader that goes by the name of Keroro"? Keroro then face palmed and grunted, then answered," Yes, I'm Keroro". Metata then replied," Oh you are? Well then can you tell me where your current location is, because it doesn't seem to be on the map"? Keroro then replied," Okay, listen to me. Before we get over all this mapping stuff, can you please tell me HOW you got my number, and HOW you got my name"? Metata then respond impatiently," Hey can you listen ME! If you want the answers to your questions ask Stululu! Because I don't want to answer you DAMN questions. So just tell me how the HELL do I get to your DAMN BASE"! Keroro then became annoyed and said," You wanna know something! Just who the hell are you talking to! Ijust ask for some damn ANSWERS, but NO, I hae to just sit here and deal with you s***! You wanna know where the damn base is, it's in the middle of the PACIFIC OCEAN"! "Why didn't you just tell me that before…" Metata said. Keroro then hung up on Metata before he really got mad, and then immediately called Stululu. "Stululu, I have called you to ask you the reason why all these people are calling me for no apparent reason, and this early in the morning?" Keroro said. "Keroro…..I understand that the new neighbors are bothering you, but for the sake of the conquest they have to join and support the conquest for earth, along with the Chameleons counterattack as well." Stululu said. Keroro then became confused and said," Wait, did you say…..neighbors"? Stululu then sighed and said," Like I said, they are here for the sake of the conquest" (Monitor turns off).

Keroro then wakes up the platoon members, to tell them the news that he was given," My fellow platoon members! Up until now, all the days we've had this past week have been composed of nothing more than just lazing around, and doing nothing! But today is a different day! Today will be a very…lively day for us all! This is the day where we will be having neighbors, or locals!" Keroro announced. "Neigh…bors…." Zebubu said in a confused voice. Shadodo then got a strange call, which apparently got everyone's attention. Shadodo then took out his phone to figure out that the caller was none other than Jeruru. After realizing this he soon became disgusted and said," Here Keroro, it's for you…" and gave the phone to Keroro. Keroro then answered the phone only to hear Jeruru say," Oh hello~ Shadodo. I really hope your doing well, I heard that that nasty soldier, Zebubu was in your platoon unfortunately. How have the platoon members been treating you? Good"? Keroro then answered," You sick, SICK BASTARD!" Keroro said ferociously. "Jeruru then said" Oh! Keroro…nice to hear from you, uh…..I really have to go BYE!"(Hangs Up). Keroro and the rest of the platoon become disgusted of Jeruru, especially Keroro, Zebubu, and Shadodo. All of a sudden, threetremors then rattle and shake the battleship. Keroro then is given message by Metata, telling him that his and Jeruru's, and Sameme's platoons were coming over.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12: Local Platoons pt2

**Chapter 12: Local Platoons pt.2**

After the message Metata sent, Keroro then set up base for the supporting platoons to arrive. Later on Metata, Jeruru, and Sameme marched into the base with their assigned platoon members. Metata with Merara, Reroro, Mahaha, Kabubu, Dairoro, and Dobuu. Jeruru with Variri, Siroro, Darere, Biruru, Zororo, and Burara. And last but not least Sameme with Foruru, Tomeme, Yougogo, Rtete, Pumama, and Itomuu. Before the platoons could start introducing themselves, Keroro said," No WAIT! I already know all of you". Jeruru then winked at Shadodo, which of course disgusted him. Metata then saw it, and went up to Jeruru and started shaking him frantically, and while doing so he said," YOU DO NOT FLURT WITH OTHER MEN, UNDERSTAND!" Jeruru then became dizzy and made a salute, and then Jeruru's platoon felt disappointed. Keroro the announced," Okay! My Fellow platoon members, and local supporters! As you would know our goal is to complete our conquest, for the takeover of this planet! But! For the time we are fellow soldiers, as your superior, I was given the right by Supreme Commander Stululu to set up the ground rules for all of us, and our fellow soldiers. The rules I set up will be followed, and if anybody dares break them you will have to face punishment by your commander! BUT! If you are a platoon commander such as I, you will have to face punishment from the Supreme Commander himself! Now here are the rules as listed:

Rule 1. No sexual relationships between the same gender.

Rule 2. Do not physically assault your superiors.

Rule 3. Do not use dangerous or explosive items without proper permission.

Rule 4. Do not send unwanted and harmful messages to other soldiers

Rule 5. Do not make contact with humans.

Rule 6. Do not cause or create unwanted attention when not told to.

These are the several rules you must follow and I expect you to follow them"! Later that day Shadodo stopped by Diriri's room. Diriri then noticed Shadodo and said," Oh, Shadodo! What brings you here"? Shadodo then replied," I came here to talk". " Oh…about that….." Diriri said. " What about me, is something bothering you" Shadodo said with a worried expression. "Um…..I just wanted to ask …are you gay?" Diriri said with a depressed voice. Shadodo then began to think of Jeruru, and grew a disgusted expression in his face then replied," No. I don't want anything to do with…..that guy…". Diriri then breathed out and said," Oh! That's good….." Diriri said with a relived voice. Shadodo then said," Let's not think about that now, for the time being let's talk about the platoon and how we feel about them"! Shadodo then told Diriri to go first. Diriri said in a shy voice," Well…I guess I think Keroro is kind of a bossy person, and seems to love to take the lead, but I wish he coulb be a bit more understanding". Diriri then told Shadodo to tell her what she thought about Keroro. " Well…I for one think that he's kinda aggressive, and that he can be kind of a asshole sometimes. I mean its like whenever I say something he just doesn't seem to like what I say for some reason. He just says get the hell on the ground and give me something something push-ups. Shadodo then tells Diriri to tell him what she thinks about Gyrara. " Well…..he's a really nice person, but he's just too loyal to his superiors. Diriri then tells Shadodo to tell her what he thought about him. " Well he is loyal but he does it for the wrong reasons. The two of them continued talking and sharing their feelings about the Keroro platoon. But little did they know that Jeruru was listening to them behind the door. After they finished talking about their feelings, Shadodo then said," Hm seems like were not too different from each other after all". Shadodo then thinks about making a tough decision. Shadodo then asks Diriri," Hey, you know! I always wondered what was behind that mask. You know the real you". Diriri then looked at Shadodo then asked him," Do you want to have a look"? Shadodo then replied," Yes….I would like that". Diriri then took of her mask to reveal a face with pale blue skin, and sparkling gold eyes. Diriri the put her mask back on. Shadodo then smiled, and Diriri supposedly smiled back.

When Shadodo left the room he was surprised to find Commander Jeruru, who was standing right behind the door. Shadodo then said with stutters in his voice," Oh no Jeruru! Listen it's not what you think!" Diriri then came out the room to see what was going on outside. Diriri was also surprised to see Jeruru and said," OH Jeruru! I'm sorry, we weren't having a mome-" Jeruru then said," I'm not mad at you". Shadodo and Diriri looked at each other in confusion. " I understand. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop on your discussion. Shadodo, I just wanted you to know that I have changed, and that I am not like the person I used to be. You see Shadodo, and Diriri, I understand that the two of you have emotions for each other, and I do not wish to interfere, nor does any of the other commanders wish to do so. From now on, your secret will be between you and your superiors. From now on I will treat you like a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. I expect great things out of the two of you". Shadodo, and Diriri then do a salute to Jeruru, and Jeruru salutes back.

Surara then gives a note to Jeruru to give to Keroro. Jeruru then takes the note to Keroro and Metata, who were currently in the control room. Keroro then reads the note to find a threat from the Chameleons telling them that they were only 40 hours away from Earth. Keroro, Jeruru, Metata, and Sameme, then look at the radar, and find a small army of B-class Chameleon units. "Well, it seems that it's begun." Jeruru said. " Yes….yes it has….." Keroro said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13: First Battle

**Chapter 13: An Intense Battle, the Chameleon's Counterattack**

It was morning in the Keronian Earth Conquest Military Base(KECMB), the commanders were just starting to get the materials to wake everyone up. Jeruru used a bullhorn, Metata used a sonic boom, and Keroro just kicked and dumped water on the Keroro platoon members. However Sameme's platoon was already up and ready to take orders. Keroro, Jeruru, and Metata then looked at their platoon members and said," Why are ours not like that"? Keroro then summoned his platoon to the hangar then announced," My fellow platoon member! It has come to my attention that we are not going to be sitting around for a while! Me and your other superiors have discovered that the Chameleons are sending a huge army of B class units towards Earth! Not only does this get in the way of the conquest for Earth, it also means that the Chameleons are trying to declare war! Maybe the war against them might take a year, or maybe it might take several years, we do not know! But! The only thing we know is that as the highest of the Keronian Military, we must get involved"! While Keroro was still making his announcement, the platoon began looking at each other and grew concerned looks on their faces.

Keroro then told his platoon to head into the mecha. Everyone boarded their mecha, Keroro with the Kerobot mk.3, Gyrara with the Gyrabot mk.3, Shadodo with the Shadobot mk.3, Denbobo with the Denbobot mk.3, Diriri with the Diribot mk.3, Zebubu with the Zebubot mk.3, Surara with the Surabot mk.3, and Samama with the Samabot mk.3. The Keroro platoon, along with the other platoons headed out into space. Surara the said marveling at the other mecha next to him," Wow! This is so cool! Look at all the mechs". " Surara! This is no time for sightseeing, we have enemies to fight." Keroro said annoyed. Soon when they got to a certain point, Reroro then picked up a Chameleon unit rushing in. " Enemy unit, at twelve a clock!" Reroro yelled out. Merara then used the Merabot mk.2 to shoot a huge fireball at the unit. The unit was then destroyed, but then a huge army of B class Chameleon units appeared in front of the Keronian units. After that, a huge fight broke out between the Chameleons and the Keronians. While Keroro was fighting he then quickly got out the way of an attack from a strange Chameleon mecha. The strange mecha looked like any other Chameleon unit except it had more of a slender appearance. It had spikes on its back, and had a lot of organic pieces on the inside, with red reptilian eyes and was the color silver and light blue. " (Maniacal Laughter) Hello Keroro! Remember ME!" the strange mecha said. Keroro then became confused for a second, but then started to remember the voice of the pilot. " Soruru….is that YOU!?" Keroro said in a surprised tone. " Yes…..it is me! I turned myself into a Chameleon just so I could KILL YOU!" Soruru said in a raspy voice. Keroro yet again became confused, but with a dash of anger, and then dodged Soruru's attack. " Soruru! Why did you do this to yourself!? Why did you betray the Keronians just to kill me!?" Keroro said in a concerned voice. " (Quiet laughter) Keroro…you still don't understand…You took everything away from me….." Soruru said in a raspy voice. Soruru then pulled out his beam sword, and Keroro pulled out his. The two then clashed their swords. " But Keroro…I do not wish for you to call me Soruru longer….from now on my name is DENBERU!" Denberu said in a raspy voice.

Meanwhile everyone else finished off the B class units, and then Surara noticed Keroro, and Denberu fighting. " Keroro! Hold on!" Surara said. Surara then cut of the Denberu unit's arm. " NO! I will my revenge! I will not leave until you are dead!" Denberu yelled out. But then a shadowy figure appeared on Denberu's screen and told him," That's enough Denberu. It's time to go….". " Keroro…you may have won this time thanks to your damn soldier….but mark my words….I..will..kill you" Denberu said in a raspy voice. He then flew off into deep space. Surara said," Keroro! Keroro! Are you okay"! "Soruru….that was….Soruru…" Keroro said quietly to himself. Surara then heard what he said and thought to himself (Soruru…that was him….but, why did he betray us…..?).

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14: The Reunion Party

**Chapter 14: Zebubu Takes the Lead, Keroro's Reunion**

It was a chilly morning in the Pacific Ocean. Keroro was getting ready to leave for an important reunion party. " Zebubu! Take control of things here while I'm gone, be sure not to cause trouble." Keroro said. " I'll make sure the platoon members behave themselves." Zebubu said. Zebubu then got a bull horn and woke everyone up . " My fellow platoon members! As you can see Keroro is not here as of right now! He had to go to an important reunion party and he will return at exactly 12:30 PM! But for the mean time, I will act as your commander, and now we shall start our day with basic training drills!" Zebubu announced.

Meanwhile on planet Keron, Keroro came right in front of Dororo's mansion, and opened the door. Keroro then came in the main lobby and saw Garuru on the right of him talking to Dororo. He then went up to Dororo and asked," Hey Dororo how are things going"? Dororo then looked at Keroro and said," Oh hello Keroro, so how is your new platoon treating you." Dororo asked. " They're pretty skilled for what they are, and they are said to be the best out of the flock really." Keroro said. " Hello Keroro, nice to see you again" Garuru said. " Say I got a question…how on Earth did you survive getting shot down?" Garuru asked. " Well I don't want to go too far into it, but long story short, I was saved by Ignorians that put me in a recovery chamber for 1 year." Keroro replied sort of annoyed. " Oh really! You Keroro, you've become a pretty amazing person sense that year you came back. Looks like you finally became a man and grew a pair." Garuru said. " Yeah…thanks, I guess….." Keroro said.

Meanwhile back at the base, Zebubu was reading army magazine about advanced weaponry. He then stopped reading and went down to Denbobo's lab. " Say Denbobo. Could you do me a favor and make me a machine that can make pictures come to life?" Zebubu asked. Denbobo then handed Zebubu a mechanical glove. Zebubu then put the glove on and reached into a picture of a machete, then pulled the machete out of the magazine. " Pretty cool invention" Zebubu said. Zebubu then pulled out a laser cannon, and a laser rifle. Surara then came up to Zebubu and asked," Hey Zebubu, are you sure you're the supposed to be the command sergeant major. Because it says on here that a guy named Audodo is supposed to be the command sergeant major?" Surara said. " Surara, you should remember that I was supposed to fill in for the real one, until he got here" Zebubu said. " Oh! Yeah right." Surara said.

Meanwhile Keroro was playing charades with Kagege, and Mekeke. " Is it a Ningen?" Mekeke asked. Kagege shook his head no. " Is it a Nigorfin?" Keroro said. Kagege shook his head yes. " Come on Keroro! That was 8 times in a row!" Kagege said. Keroro then looked at his watch end noticed that it was time for him to leave. He said good bye to Mekeke, and Kagege then left. Keroro then teleported back to the base and got a message from Stululu. " Keroro! Tomorrow you will be getting your real command sergeant major Audodo, and I hope you greet him well." The message said. " (sigh)…looks like were getting another one…" Keroro said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Audodo

**Chapter 15: The Real Command Sergeant Major?**

It was a breezy morning in the pacific ocean. Keroro, and the platoon members were standing at the door waiting for a person to arrive. " Damn where is he" said Keroro looking at his watch. The platoon sat there and waited for hours, and still nobody came. Soon enough, Keroro got bored and dismissed the platoon, but told Samama, Shadodo, and Gyrara to help find him. The four of them headed out and started searching all around Pekopon. Meanwhile in a big house in the more richer parts of Pekopon. There was a teenager who's name was Sarutobi and was playing a video game with a keronian that wore a mask that only showed one of his eyes, and metal armor. " Wow your good at this Audodo!" Sarutobi said. " Not bad yourself either" Audodo said. But then , Audodo sensed another keronian not too far away from the area. " Hey Audodo, what's wrong?" Sarutobi asked. " They're….looking for me." Audodo said. " Sarutobi! Act like I wasn't here! I gotta get going! I'm late!" Audodo yelled out. Audodo then left and teleported to his ship then flew off. " Hm…seems like he was late for something….guess I'll just play by myself…." Sarutobi said in a depressed voice.

Meanwhile in Keroro's base, Audodo came flying in with his UFO, came through the door, and said," Sorry, sorry, sorry for being late! I had a lot of things to do, and I definetaly wasn't conversing with HUMANS! Please forgive me, I'll do as many push-ups as you want me to! Please don't knock me down!" Audodo said in a nervous, and loud voice. But Audodo realized that nobody was there. Surara then came in and asked," Het, are you the new recruit"? Audodo then looked at Surara and asked," Is this the Keroro platoon base?" Audodo said in a depressed voice. " Well yes it is! Oh and um…Keroro and some of the platoon members just went out to go look for you….." Surara said. " Oh shi-I mean really? Oh great now I need to apologies to him for making them go through all that hard work….." Audodo said. " Oh no, no, no I'm sure Keroro wouldn't mind. I'll just go to the control and tell him that you just got here, okay." Surara said. Surara then went to the control room and tried to contact Keroro.

Meanwhile in Pekopon Keroro was just on the brink of giving up on finding the new recruit, but then got a transmission on his monitor. " Yes Surara, what is it?" Keroro asked. " Keroro the new recruit just got here." Surara said. " Oh good. I'll head down to the base as fast as I can" Keroro said. Keroro then told the platoon members to head back to base. Keroro then got to the and was greeted by Surara, who was pushing Audodo in the room. " Your late! What excuse do you have!" Keroro said. " Uh…..well you see…I was really busy at home and I had to sign out a lot of paper work just before I could get here. I apologies sir…." Audodo said. " There is no need for apologies. Just try to be on the clock next time." Keroro said. Keroro then walked off and went into the hallway. " Oh damn it! I messed up!" Audodo said. " Well I didn't think you messed up.." Shadodo said. " Yeah, atleast he didn't get mad at you." Samama said. Audodo then sat down, and leaned his head back. ( This is going to be a long….long…..long conquest…) Audodo thought to himself. Samama then came up and sat next to him and patted him on the back, to cheer him up.

Later that day, Audodo was taking a stroll around the base and other bases to get him being late out of his mind. He then couldn't help but notice a keronian wearing a red helmet with an arrow on it. Mahaha then looked at him and asked," Hey are you the new C.S.M." Mahaha asked. " Why yes I am" Audodo replied. " Hey welcome aboard. So are you liking the new platoon." Mahaha said. " Well yes of course. The platoon members are well trained soldiers, and they also listen to everything their commander tells them." Audodo explained. " Well that's good." Mahaha replied. " Hey you know something…I really didn't expect my commander to be one of the people I knew from my childhood." Audodo said. " Yeah…and I didn't know he would turn out to be so serious most of the time." Mahaha said. " Yeah tell me about it…." Audodo said. ( I wonder what made him change so much. Did he become this way because of the death of his father? I wonder why.) Audodo thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
